sylvusfandomcom-20200214-history
Phelan 'Toad' Harren
Third in line for the stolen lands of House Harren and notorious thief, assassin and regular thorn in the backside of many guards and crime lords, operating in Saylin and the surrounding area the criminal widely known as Toad is considered to be a myth created by Right Wing officials to press their stricter agenda until his apparent capture and scheduled execution. History Born as the third child in a line of seven Phelan 'Toad' Harren shied away from the training field that his older brother Davian spent his time in or the Grand Hearth that his older sister spent her time in listening to singers and storytellers from all around the realm, Instead Phelan found interest in the many histories and reports of the Greater and Lesser Noble Houses of the far north and beyond. The first item he ever stole was a heavy iron key from around the neck of a Elven librarian to unlock the deepest part of Harrenhals growing Library to find the tomes that were unavailable to anyone else but his Father and Mother. Growing up in Harrenhal (The largest of all the great holdfasts) in the North there was always something to do, climbing the scaffolding of the newly renovated areas of the Castle, chasing rats and cats through the tunnels and hallways, reading Tomes of ancient authors and playing with his older siblings Davian and Sona was more then anyone could ask for in a childhood, growing up in a stable and happy family unit kept everything moving with never a dull moment until Phelan was thirteen and swimming in the nearby Lake. When trying to emulate the fearlessness and bravado of his older brother he came close to death by almost drowning during a race from one end of the lake to the other. Being dragged back to the bank by his father and a visiting Sea Elf he was resuscitated, coughing up a Toad in the process which is where he got his nickname which later became his identity. Glimpsing the dark void of death that awaited him and everyone he knew scarred him into a hollow shell of his former self, isolating himself to the library more and more. After his brother Tybalt was sent off to be tutored by monks after his father discovered his dark hobbies and his sister Tysana was being trained to dance and sing, Toad spent more of his time in the Tunnels beneath Harrenhal, memorizing every passage and hall underneath the castle. Years later his father hosted a grand tourney to celebrate the betrothal of his daughter Tysana and the Florian Ordo of which brought hundred of Knights both Landed and Hedged, Singers, Storytellers, Wizards, Ambassadors, Diplomats from the nearby Dwarven fortresses, Sea Elf tribes and Halfling Shires to Harrenhal for a fortnight of Jousting, Melee's, Shows and feasts. Among the visitors were the remaining members of House Bolton from even further North, renowned and feared as butchers and monsters for wearing the skins of their enemies as capes and enacting the tradition of "The First Night" since their creation. On the fifth night Toads father Blakc fell sick with a disease that even the visiting Clerics and Healers could neither identify or heal, but the tourney continued Section heading Write the second section of your page here.